Conversations In A Desert
by A Gentleman Of Leisure
Summary: To see, or not to see - a question of trust, and of action or inaction.


Title: "Conversations in a Desert".  
Part: 1/1  
Author: 'A Gentleman Of Leisure'.  
E-mail:  
Summary: To see, or not to see, - a question of trust, and of action or inaction.  
Story Type: In canon Buffyverse.  
Rating overall: G.  
Spoilers: Set shortly post 'Chosen.  
Distribution/Archiving: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: No one here belongs to me - I've just borrowed them. All other Patents, Trademarks and Copyrights acknowledged. Thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Conversations in a Desert", by A Gentleman of Leisure. (c)2004

Part 1:

"We've known each other since, oh, since forever. Willow's, like, er, my Princess Leia".

"She's your sister?" said Andrew.

""No, stupid, not literally, but we're as close, closer even - you know? She's my missing other half. Except that we actually grew up together. That's got to be pretty much just like being brother and sister".

Xander paused briefly, slightly confused by his own logic. Then he continued.

"We've been best buds, well - since the beginning of first grade, I suppose. We did almost everything together. We trusted each other completely - and we still do. In fact we were so close it's almost as if we'd been friends in a previous life - and I don't even believe in reincarnation!"

He was quiet for a moment, and then added "Except, of course, when she brings someone back! Like Buffy. From the dead, I mean".

Andrew frowned.

"Now that's not technically reincarnation, is it - she still had her same body, didn't she? She wasn't just dust or rotted away, was she?"

"I don't think so, because of the magic", said Xander. "We didn't actually get to see her come out of the grave because of the motorcycle demon gang, and all. We were a bit busy round about then, running away for our lives".

Andrew gave an exaggerated shudder.

"I wonder if you could reincarnate a vampire from its dust?" he continued, still following his own line of thought. "I suppose if anyone could, Willow could. And would you get the vampire back, or the original person?"

Xander shrugged.

"Who cares about vampires?" he said. "Anyway, you'd need one of those urn things that Anya found on the Internet, wouldn't you? And she said she'd bought the last one".

He paused and fell silent, gazing into the middle distance. For once Andrew had the good grace to keep his mouth shut - he just got up and quietly sneaked away, leaving the one-eyed man to his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2:

"Do you think I don't want to? Of course I want to, but I'm scared. I don't know if I could handle it. I don't know if he could handle it. Hell, I don't even know if I could actually do it".

"Of course you can do it. I saw you in the high school - it was so fantastic. I think you could do anything you wanted to".

"That's what scares me - all that power. Woo!" Willow shook her head.

"Yeah, but just think how grateful he'd be".

"Yeah. No. Maybe. That's also what scares me. What if he isn't? He might never forgive me if I screw up".

"C'mon, Willow - just do it!"

"Get thee behind me, Satan-girl! What'll he say if he wakes up tomorrow morning and can see again properly - out of both eyes? Without any warning? He could so totally freak out".

"He'd say 'Thank you, Willow'. Wouldn't he? I know I would".

"But what'll he think of me if I just go ahead and do it without even asking him if he wants me to? Wouldn't that be like what I told you I did to Tara? He still trusts me after everything that's happened - I don't want to risk losing that".

"He'll just go "Hey! I'm ba-ack!' I betcha!"

Willow shook her head doubtfully.

"I don't know. It could so really freak him out".

"To see, or not to see", said Kennedy firmly, "where's the question in that? It's a no-brainer".

"That is what's worrying me", Willow replied. "I'm not like the Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz - I have a brain, and a pretty damn good one though I say it myself, and usually I can see all round most problems. It's just that I can't see my way round this one, not to any sort of answer".

---------------------------------------------------------------------

End. 7&9&23/11/2004


End file.
